


I can't move the word for you (But at least I can carry your shoes)

by puppybusby



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Future Fic, M/M, background sterek, idk why the title is longer than a fall out boy song just roll with it, like you have to blink, mostly Allydia, not sure what to tag this as
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-08
Updated: 2014-02-08
Packaged: 2018-01-11 16:02:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1175018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/puppybusby/pseuds/puppybusby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Allison and Lydia are moving into their new dorm (Well, Allison is doing all the moving)</p>
            </blockquote>





	I can't move the word for you (But at least I can carry your shoes)

**Author's Note:**

> My first fic for this pairing! (yay!) I have no idea what this is and what happened but i hope you like it

 

“Jesus Lydia what's in this?!” Allison groaned as she walked into the room, the girl in question was sat on the bed on the far side of the room, applying a careful coat of lipstick  
“Shoes” Lydia replied simply, snapping the compact before smiling sweetly In Allison's direction  
“Shoes” Allison repeated, sighing deeply as she placed the box on the ground “Do you intend help move your stuff in to _our_ dorm room?” She folded her arms and glared towards Lydia   
“But you're doing so well” Lydia replied, her smile growing. They held eye contact for a minute or so  
“Fine!” Allison threw her hands up in defeat “Fine. I'm going” Allison groaned as she walked down the hallway. “We have werewolves for friends. Freaking werewolves, but could they be bothered to come and help her and her girlfriend move into their dorm? Nooo. They're all too busy frolicking through the woods.” Allison muttered under her breath as she reached her car before sighing at the sight of the boxes that still needed to be moved. It was true though, the majority of the pack had opted to remain close to home, Allison, Lydia and Stiles being the only ones to make the move (Something that Derek was not happy with. The two boys were across campus moving Stiles' stuff in) Lydia had been thrilled of course,   
“Allison! Think about it, you won't have to sleep with a knife under your pillow any more!” She had been so excited until Derek had told them that Massachusetts was actually a huge supernatural hotspot. Allison biting back a laugh as Lydia had sighed dramatically.   
Allison grinned at the memory as she reached for her trunk (with a convenient false panel containing a plethora of weaponry)   
“Need a hand?” a voice from behind her asked, Allison dropped the trunk and span to around  
“Derek! What are you doing here?”   
“Stiles is all moved in” Derek shrugged  
“And you didn't want to leave yet?” Allison asked with a grin, Derek glared at her before looking away causing the younger girl to laugh “Aw big bad wolf doesn't want to leave his mate. That's adorable!”  
“I am not adorable” Derek huffed  
“Adorable” Allison singsonged  
“I will leave you here to carry all of those boxes” The alpha growled causing Allison to laugh  
“Okay, okay I’m sorry” She held up her hands in surrender “Please help. I love Lydia and everything but I’m like sixty percent sure most of these boxes contain nothing but shoes”  
“Shoes?”  
“SHOES” Allison repeated. Derek stared at the boxes before looking back at Allison  
“How many are yours?”   
Allison pulled out the trunk and set it on the floor before grabbing two small boxes and placing them on top, she then grabbed a large duffel bag and set it on the ground beside the boxes  
“I have two more boxes upstairs as does she. All of that” she waved towards the boxes “Are hers”  
“You must really love her” Derek stated simply as he stacked four of the boxes with ease earning a laugh from Allison   
  
“Look what I found” Allison singed as the pair walked into her dorm room, Lydia walked out of the bathroom  
“Oh a stray. Cute” she winked  
“Can we keep him?” Allison asked “I promise I’ll train him and take him for a walk everyday!” She dropped her boxes on her bed and walked over to Lydia, wrapping an arm around Lydia's waist and pulling her close  
“Have you checked his collar though?” Lydia asked playfully as she buried her face into Allison's neck “He might have a owner”  
“I will leave” Derek warned, placing Lydia's boxes down on the floor  
“Oh calm down wolf boy” Lydia replied breezily “Is this all of the boxes?”  
“Not yet” Allison pressed a kiss against Lydia's temple  
“Hurry up and I’ll bring you both coffee” Lydia leant forward onto her tip toes and kiss Allison quickly on the lips before ducking past Derek out of the room  
“Whipped” Derek muttered after a lengthy silence  
“I _will_ febreeze you” Allison shot back

  
It took another two trips before Derek and Allison stretched out between the boxes (it would have been done quicker if not for Allison dropping one of Lydia's boxes down the stairs)  
“Think she'll know you dropped a box?” Derek asked from his seat on the floor  
“It's _Lydia._ ” Allison lifts her head up from her bed and levels her gaze at Derek “She knows everything”   
“That I do” Lydia announced on cue, walking into the room with four cups of coffee, placing them in front of Derek and taking two and handing one to Allison who sat up on her bed and accepted it with a grin “It's okay though, it was just clothes”   
“Then why did you buy four coffees?” Derek asked with a frown as he took one and sniffed it  
“Lydia? Lydia!” Stiles popped his head into the room “Don't do that! I've walked into like half a dozen strangers dorms!” He threw his hands up and glared at the girl “Oh hey Alli- Derek?! What are you doing here?”  
“Saving Allison from death via shoe avalanche” he replied quickly handing Stiles the fourth coffee  
“I'll have you know Hale. They aren't all shoes”  
“Most of them are shoes though” Allison muttered behind her coffee, tensing as Lydia shot her a glare  
“I will withhold sex for a month” Lydia growled  
“You wouldn't” Allison leant forward so their noses were almost touching  
“Wanna bet Argent?” Lydia asked, her voice dropping an octave, neither girl willing to back down, refusing to break eye contact. Allison was vaguely aware of Stiles slowly grabbing the coffee cups from each girl and shuffling along the floor so he was hiding slightly behind Derek.   
“Should we sneak out?” He asked the older man, who shrugged his shoulders. Stiles was sure he saw _fear_ In the alpha's eyes. Fear. At two girls, granted they were Lydia freaking Marting and Allison kick ass Argent but still.   
Allison makes the first move, closing the smallest distance to capture Lydia's lips in a kiss, biting down on Lydia's bottom lip and grinning when she hears a moan from the younger girl before pulling back before Lydia's hands can find their way into her hair, her grin widening as Lydia glares at Allison before looking away, a faint blush on her cheeks  
Allison glances at Stiles and Derek a grin that says _I win_ before holding her hand out expectantly. Derek seemed to understand the gesture and hands the girl her coffee. Allison leans against the headboard of her bed and takes a long drink from her cup, her eyes not leaving her girlfriend who was still sat across from her  
“Cheat” Lydia mutters after a moment, her eyes finally meeting Allison's  
“Love you” Allison replied with a smirk.  
  
Stiles and Derek hung out for a while in Allison and Lydia's dorm, Derek planned on spending the rest of the weekend with Stiles to make sure they were all settled in okay and they made plans for the rest of the pack to come up and join them in a few weeks time, eventually Lydia ushered the boys out announcing that she wanted to start unpacking and that they would meet up the next day for lunch. Once they were gone she leant against the door and raised an eyebrow at Allison who matched the gesture  
“They aren't all shoes you know”  
“I know” Allison laughed as she looked at the two beds “Are we going to push them together? Or just share one?”  
“We better not. Not yet anyway” Lydia shrugged “I don't remember it being against regulation or anything but we better check first. We're sleeping in that bed by the way” Lydia gestured to the bed she had laid claim on as she opened one of the boxes and began removing items. She could hear Allison chuckle from across the room.

  
“We should have had Stiles put a protective spell on the room” She heard Allison mutter a while later as she rummaged through her weapons trunk  
“We'll get him to do it tomorrow” Lydia shrugged as she hung up some of her clothes inside the closet, her back was to Allison but she knew. She just knew what the brunette was doing “Allison, don't you dare put a knife under my pillow.”  
“But-”  
“No.” Lydia turned to Allison, her hands placed firmly on her hips and stared at the taller girl, who, true to form was holding her favourite knife in her hand and was hovering close to the bed, she gave Lydia her best puppy eyes   
“Fine. Fine. Only for tonight. But I swear to god if it cuts me your ass is mine Argent” Lydia turned back to the closet and placed another pair of shoes inside, she wasn't angry. She knew Allison was just playing the protective girlfriend and secretly, she loved it. Not that she would admit that (though she suspected Allison knew)  
“I thought my ass was already yours....”  
Lydia chuckled, god this girl.   
  
Allison disappeared shortly afterwards to grab them both dinner, returning to their dorm just under an hour later with a bag full of food. By this point Lydia was lounging on her bed, all of her belongings unpacked, she had felt a slight pang of guilt at seeing how much she had dominated the dorm, even having to borrow most of Allison's closet space for the rest of her belongings (Allison had insisted that she didn't mind and had kissed Lydia sweetly before leaving the dorm)  
“I found a Thai place” Allison grinned “They had your favourite!” She sounded so pleased with herself, Lydia shook her head slightly before smiling at Allison, kissing her on the cheek, a silent _thank you.  
_ They ate in silence on the floor, comfortable in one another’s presence, they ate out of the cartons, too lazy to find plates, Lydia's legs stretched over Allison's.   
These were the moments she cherished the most, she couldn't pin point the moment she fell for Allison, maybe she was always in love with her, it just took a while to work out amongst the chaos of living in Beacon Hills. It was sudden, spontaneous. But it was perfect. Allison caught Lydia staring and shot her a goofy smile, Lydia returned the smile and pressed her thumb into a dimple- one of her ways of showing affection (and always resulted in Allison ducking her head and blushing)   
  
They called it a night after that, both going about their nightly routines with ease, flowing between one another as they brushed their teeth and shared kisses that tasted like mint before curling up against one another for their first night in Yale.   
They lay face to face for while, sharing memories of the happier times with the pack, wondering how they were doing, wondering what Stiles' room-mate was like and what would his reaction be to seeing Derek, an intimidating enough guy without the knowledge he was a werewolf, lurking in the room.  
As it got later, they shifted so that Allison was the big spoon (always protecting Lydia) one arm wrapped securely around her waist and the other under the space between her neck so that she could lace their fingers together  
Lydia had noticed over the past few years that Allison had her own ways of showing Lydia just how much she loved her, it was the smile she could feel against her lips whenever they kissed, the way that Allison could read Lydia and know exactly what she needed before she herself knew. It had been the way that whenever they had to fight off whatever big bad of the week had wondered into their town, Allison was always beside Lydia, always the first one to check if she was okay and kicking herself for weeks if Lydia got so much as a scratch.   
Tonight it came in the form of sleep laced words, whispered into Lydia's neck  
“I would follow you to the ends of the world Lydia Martin. I can't move the world for you. But I can sure as hell carry your shoes for you.”   
Lydia chuckled at that, she turned slightly to look at the girl behind her only to see her eyes firmly shut and a smile on her lips. Lydia looked back at the hand entwined with her own and pressed a firm kiss against it, smiling when she felt Allison shift closer against her.  
 _I love you to Allison Argent_  
To the ends of the Earth  



End file.
